This invention relates to underarm garment shields and more particularly to a disposable garment shield for reducing unpleasant axillary odors and preventing garment soiling.
Garment shields prevent garment soiling by preventing perspiration from contacting garments. They are generally made from a laminated material consisting of an absorbent layer bonded to a non-absorbent layer and are attached to a garment with the absorbent layer facing outwardly and the non-absorbent layer adjacent to the garment. An example of a disposable shield is disclosed in Heyman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,752.
The unpleasant odors which are the product of body perspiration are believed to be caused by the bacterial decomposition of the apocrine sweat which exudes from the axillary regions. It is further believed that a deodorant must contain an anti-bacterial agent to be effective for combatting body odors. While current shields to a varying degree absorb perspiration, none are effective for combatting strong unpleasant body odors.
Heretofore, the unpleasant odors of apocrine sweat have been combatted by applying deodorants directly to the axillary regions with aerosol, roll-on or spray type applicators. The active ingredients of most of the deodorants have generally been fragrances and astringents, such as aluminum hydroxychloride, which mask the odors an inhibit the formation of sweat by the sweat glands.
There is concern that the application of deodorants directly to the skin may damage the skin because of the allergic reactions of some persons to astringent chemicals. There is also concern that chemical substances which interfere with natural body processes, such as astringents, are contrary to good health and should not be used. There is also concern about the use of aerosol dispensers because they contain freon propellants which adversely affect the ionosphere. With the current practice there is no control over the amount of deodorant which is applied by a user.
One alternative to the use of astringents is disclosed in Callingham et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,670. Callingham advocates the application with aerosol, roll-on or spray type applicators of a highly moisture-absorbent polymer to absorb perspiration as soon as it is formed. Callingham contends that if perspiration is immediately absorbed, the same effects as astringents can be achieved. However, it will be appreciated that irritation may result from blocking the natural flow of perspiration by applying a polymer, however inert it may be, directly to the skin.
Another alternative to astringents is disclosed in Bews et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,863. Bews advocates the application of zinc carbonate in a carrier liquid or gel medium. Bews contends that zinc carbonate suppresses axillary odors without blocking the flow of perspiration to an appreciable extent. Although this alternative may substitute for astringents, it is not effective for preventing garment soiling.